Jen's Destiny
by Lian4
Summary: A time ship crashes on the beach in Silver Hills, what happens next.
1. Default Chapter

Wes pulled his SUV up to the overlook. Below him the city of Silver Hills sparkled like it was speckled with diamonds in the sunlight. In the distance he could hear the bell in the clock tower chiming. Jen swore that she would make them preserve it in the future if Wes were to restore it to its former glory. Wes even went as far as to use Nick of Time odd jobs to help at risk kids do something positive with their lives.

"You'd be proud of it Jen." He said looking up at the sky. "We've helped a lot of people you and I."

Jus as he finished his sentence he saw a flash in the sky. It seemed to hover in the air. Wes never took his eyes off of it as he reached down to grab his binoculars. When he looked at it through the binoculars it was still indistinct but he could see it leaving a trail of black smoke as it spiraled through the sky. He watched as it crashed somewhere near the south end of Highland Cove.

Eric's voice crackled over the radio. "Did you see that?"

Wes pressed the button, "I saw it and I'm going to investigate. If that is what I think it is we don't need any prying eyes."

"I understand Wes. I'll have the Silver Guardians set up a diversion."

"Thanks"

When Wes reached the beach it was not what he'd expected he'd find. He thought maybe it was a crashed time ship but it wasn't. It was a time flier. He slammed his foot down on the brakes and came to a screeching halt. He slammed the vehicle into park and took off down the beach. He couldn't determine which of the time fliers it was. He started pulling through the wreckage looking for any signs of life or a pilot.

As he turned to look further into the wreckage he saw a glimpse of a white uniform. He ran towards it and his heart fell as he realized who it was.

"Oh no, Jen!"

He started pulling pieces of the bulkhead off of her. When she was finally free he carefully pulled her into his arms.

"Jen…Jen can you hear me." He pleaded "Jen, please stay with me."

Jen didn't respond. Wes put his head to her chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat. Wes picked her up and ran from the wreckage.

When he was about fifty feet away from the bulkhead a huge explosion rocked the beach slamming him to the ground. He tried to cover Jen with his body but it was to no avail. She rolled along the sand as he fell to the ground.

Wes pulled himself to his knees and saw Eric running toward him screaming his name.

"Eric" He gasped before collapsing unconscious to the ground.

"Jen." Wes whispered his eyes flickering open.

"She's here Wes." Eric said coming into view. "We got her out of there just in time."

"What happened?" He asked weakly.

"The timeship blew up. You got hit with a piece of flying metal. It cut right through your side. You were bleeding internally they had to operate."

"How long?"

"You should be out of here in a few weeks. Then it will be a few more months before you can go back on active duty with the Silver Guardians."

"No, Eric how long has it been?" Wes said attempting to sit up higher in the bed.

Seeing how pale Wes was unnerved Eric. "Wes you need to take it slow, they've got you on all kinds of medication."

Eric helped Wes to sit up more and offered him some water which he sipped gratefully.

"Eric, how long has it been?"

"You've been in here about two weeks." Eric answered sitting down beside the bed.

"Jen, how is she?"

Eric looked down at the floor.

"Eric you said you got her out of there, tell me."

Wes gasped in pain at the effort.

"Easy son," Mr. Collins said coming into the room.

"Dad, what's wrong with Jen. What is it that you're not telling me?" Wes pleaded.

Mr. Collins pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down taking his son's hand.

"Jen's in a coma." He said gently. "She had extensive injuries. They thought maybe that some of them happened before the crash."

"Before the crash? How?"

"Wes we don't know that yet. The only one who can tell us that is Jen and right now she's in no condition to tell us." Eric answered.

"I have to see her." Wes said pulling himself up more.

Eric stood up quickly and restrained him. "Wes you can't. You need to rest right now. You still have hundreds of stitches that can break with too much stress. You would die before you even got to her room."

"No." Wes said bitterly. "Jen needs me."

"Wes please." His father said putting a hand on his shoulder. "For once just listen to us. You have to stay here."

"All right." Wes conceded. He lay back on the bed again and closed his eyes. He felt like his whole body was on fire.

"Come on Eric, Wes needs to rest." Mr. Collins suggested.

Eric nodded and got up.


	2. Jen's Destiny 2

When they reached the hallway Eric turned to Mr. Collins.

"You know he'll never rest until he knows she's going to be all right."

"I know," Mr. Collins answered. "But I don't know how he'll be able to handle seeing her that way."

"You'd be surprised at how strong your son really is."

"Physically maybe" Mr. Collins surmised. "But his heart is like his mother's"

"I didn't have the privilege." Eric said quietly.

"Karin was a great woman." Mr. Collins stated thoughtfully. "She had a heart that just kept giving. She gave hope to so many people. She even built the children's home and the cancer wing in this hospital. There's even a children's unit in the oncology section."

"She sounds just like Wes." Eric said thoughtfully.

"He is a lot like her. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant with Wes. She wanted to give him the world. She spent so much time with him they went everywhere together. She even took him to the Bio Lab Christmas Gala. Karin was so proud of him and rightfully so. He picked up on everything there wasn't anything he couldn't be taught to do and do well. Then Karin got pregnant again. Wes was about two and he was so happy about the new baby. But something went terribly wrong and we lost both of them."

"I'm so sorry."

"After we lost them, I became so angry and bitter at the world and tried to push away everything that reminded me of her including Wes. I immersed myself in my work and found myself away from home more and more. It was Phillips that took care of him the next two years before I shipped him off to boarding school."

"What made you have a change of heart?" Eric asked.

"When Ransik attacked me at Bio-Lab for a brief time I died. I saw Karin again. She told me Wes needed me and that life was too fragile to be angry all the time. It was something that I'd forgotten long ago. She was right. Wes does need me. I didn't realize how much until I almost lost him."

Tears fell from Mr. Collins eyes. Eric offered him his handkerchief.

"Thank you." Mr. Collins said accepting it. "The baby, it was a boy. Wes would have had a brother."

"A brother."

"Yes, he would have had a younger brother. I wished he could have had that chance. Then he met you in prep school. He talked about you all the time when he came home. He cared about you and was really confused why you kept pushing him away when he offered you his friendship."

"I guess I was too much of a loner back then. I had my share of pain in my life and I didn't share it with anyone."

"Now it's my turn to ask." Mr. Collins said gesturing to a set of chairs by the vending machines. "What made you have a change of heart?"

"I don't know, maybe it was Wes."

"Wes, really how?" Mr. Collins asked sitting forward.

"I don't know really, maybe it was when we were fighting over the quantum morpher or over the Q-rex. Maybe it was Kirstie the little girl next door who showed me that I really do need to have friends. Whatever it was, it doesn't matter anymore."

"You think of him as a brother don't you?"

"I guess I do." Eric answered slowly. "I never thought of it that way."

"I know that is how he thinks of you. He's told me as much."

"Really." Eric said surprised.

"He would lay his life down for you."

"He already has more than once."

"He needs you now more than ever with everything that's happening."

"Is there something more?" Eric asked suddenly concerned.

"I was just talking to the doctor and Wes' injuries are more severe than they initially thought. They think there is a spinal cord injury."

"So what are you saying? Wes may not be able to walk for a while?"

"No, I'm saying he may not be able to walk again ever."

Eric felt like someone had hit him in the stomach. He hung his head down and put his hands on the back of his head and then ran them through his hair.

"When are they going to tell him?" Eric asked softly.

"When he's stronger." Mr. Collins answered "Now that he's awake they will be able to tell how bad it really is."

"But we're back to the same thing. He's not going to rest until he sees Jen."

"I know, I'm going to see about getting him out of here sooner than two weeks from now."

"What about Jen?"

"I'm Anthony Collins, I have millions of dollars and can provide better care for her at my own mansion than they could in this hospital. If I can't get them out of here, no one can."

Eric laughed. "I guess you're right."

A nurse approached them. "Mr. Collins?"

"I'm Anthony Collins." He said standing up.

"The hospital administrator said he could see you now."

"Thank-you." Mr. Collins answered.

He turned to Eric, "Keep an eye on him."

Eric nodded.

Eric went back into Wes' room. He banged into the rolling table that someone had left by the door. Wes startled awake and opened his eyes.

"Go back to sleep." Eric said rubbing his leg. "You need it."

"According to you I've been asleep for two weeks." Wes countered.

"Asleep and unconscious are two different things." Eric answered smartly. "But if you insist on staying awake then I'm going to put you to work."

"Work, what can I possibly do here?" Wes asked surprised.

Eric pulled out the communicator for the future. He set it up on the table and pulled the antennae up. Then he rolled the table over to the bed so Wes could operate the console.

"You wanted to know what happened to Jen, now you can ask."

Wes stared at Eric surprised. "Where'd you get it?"

"The back of your SUV you were supposed to send it back to the future with Jen last time."

Wes grinned sheepishly, "I guess I'm glad I didn't. Jen told me to keep it just in case anything happened."

Wes pushed the control code for the future. "Can anyone hear me? Do you read? This is Wes Collins Red Ranger Timeforce."

The screen crackled to life. There was a lot of static and interference. Wes couldn't see anything happening.

"Can anyone read me?" Wes asked again.

"Wes, is that you?" A faint shadow flickered on the screen.

"Who am I talking to? You're breaking up. I can't see you."

"Wes this is Alex. What is the status of Lieutenant Scotts?"

"Jen's in a coma. The time flier crashed and exploded. Alex what happened. They said she was hurt before she crashed."

"There was a sudden mutant attack led by an unknown rebel general. Jen was coming to get help. She was attacked before she could get into her ship. We weren't sure if she survived."

"Alex what's happening? Where are Katie, Trip, and Lucas?"

"They were out on assignment we lost contact with them months ago. They're listed as MIA presumed dead."

Wes suddenly got very pale. "Eric, there is something really wrong." Wes said calmly.

Eric saw his hands shaking and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Wes are you all right you're breaking up!" Alex called over the communicator.

"Alex it's Eric there's a problem will be in contact later. Meyers out."

He switched the communicator off and looked again at Wes who looked dazed and was losing consciousness.

"Wes, stay with me." Eric urged grabbing the nurse call button and pressing it furiously.

A nurse rushed into the room instantly and checked Wes' pulse. She pressed the intercom button on the wall and said. "I need a crash team in Mr. Collins' room stat."

"What's happening?" Eric demanded.

"We don't know yet but we can't find out with you in the way."

Mr. Collins came running down the hall. "I heard the page. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Eric answered looking in the window.

The nurse saw the two men looking in the window and closed the shade.


	3. Jens Destiny Chapter 3

"Alex." Commander Logan said. "Have you contacted the other rangers?"

"Yes, I believe something has happened to Wes." Alex answered. "They signed out. Eric said something was happening. If Wes dies…."

"There will be no Time Force." Captain Logan concluded. "Do you have the healing device?"

Alex pulled out a small silver ball. " I don't know how I'm going to transport this back in time."

"You're going in the Time Shadow."

"Sir, the Time Shadow was destroyed in the first attack."

"That's what we wanted them to think." Captain Logan said switching on a monitor. "It's safe in hangar deck 12."

Alex got up and turned to leave the control room.

"Alex." Captain Logan said.

"Yes Sir." He answered snapping to attention.

"Take Andrew with you."

"Sir, permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"Sir, he's just out of the Academy. In all due respect I don't feel he's ready to go into the field."

"He's going, that's an order."

"Yes sir."

Alex went down to the training room where Andrew was working out on the punching bag. He had all the right moves but was a klutz when it came to real fighting.

"Let's go rookie." Alex called stepping into the doorway.

"Me Sir?" The dark haired youth asked stopping his motion suddenly.

"No the other rookie in the room."

Andrew looked around and the bag caught him in the back knocking him forward.

"Come on." Alex said shaking his head.

"Why me?" He thought

As they walked toward the hangar deck Andrew threw a barrage of questions at Alex which he mostly ignored. But all of a sudden the questions stopped. Alex turned to see why. Andrew stood staring up at the Time Shadow with a look of awe on his face.

"Alex!" The commander called rushing into the hangar with a case in hand.

"Yes Sir!" The two men said snapping to attention.

"At ease."

Captain Logan opened the case, inside it were two morphers.

"Sir?" Alex asked confused.

"These are the Silver and White Quantum Ranger Morphers. You're going to need them." Captain Logan answered. "Alex you are the senior officer on this mission so you will take the Silver Morpher."

"Yes Sir," Alex said taking it from its case.

"Good Luck." Captain Logan said as he watched the two newest Power Rangers board the Time Shadow.

"We don't need luck, we need a miracle." Alex thought as he sat down in the cockpit.


	4. Jens Destiny Chapter 4

Eric and Mr. Collins hovered anxiously outside Wes' room waiting for some news, any news at all about Wes' condition.

"Please God," Mr. Collins prayed. "I know I've been angry with you for taking my wife and my son. Please, please don't take Wes from me. He's all I have." Mr. Collins slumped to the floor and broke into tears.

Eric didn't know what to do, this was not the same Mr. Collins that he knew. It pained him to see him that way.

"Come on sir," Eric said trying to hold back his own tears. "Why don't we go get some coffee."

"I can't I need to be here if he…" Mr. Collins sobbed.

A young blonde haired nurse came up next to them and put a hand on Mr. Collins shoulder. "Are you all right, can I get you anything."

"No," Eric said weakly. "I think we're okay."

"I know this isn't the best of times right now, but you wanted to know if there was any change in the young lady's condition."

"Jen, what's happened?" Mr. Collins asked pushing himself to his feet.

"It could be a miracle considering when she came in here she was close to death. She's starting to make voluntary movements. We think she may be coming out of the coma."

"Thank-you." Mr. Collins said wiping his eyes. "Eric, could you?"

"Yes, are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine." Mr. Collins answered regaining his composure. "I have to be strong for Wes."


	5. Jens Destiny Chapter 5

Eric turned down the hallway and began walking towards Jen's room. As he was walking he saw a very familiar face leave Jen's room and walk the opposite direction down the hallway.

"What's he doing here?" Eric growled.

"Sir, we have to find Wes' room the data banks say we're running out of time. I don't have any idea why you just had to stop and see that girl in there. We could have done that when our mission was over. Our mission is clearly…." Andrew complained but his words were cut off when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar along with Alex and dragged into a linen closet.

"How dare you come here." Eric snarled.

"Eric, it's not like that." Alex said defensively putting up his hand to try to calm Eric down.

"And who the hell is this."

"Eric, calm down and let me explain!" Alex said raising his voice slightly.

"You have three minutes to convince me you have a good reason for being here and then I'm going to arrest you both."

"All right." Alex said. "I'm here to save the future."

"Famous last words," Eric said sarcastically. "And how are you going to save the world when two of the rangers are in intensive care and the other three are missing in action."

"I know that. But my mission is to make sure that neither Wes nor Jennifer die today. If that happens there will be no future utopia and there will be no timeforce."

"So you're here to save your job, your_ utopian _life. Figures you would want to save your own butt." Eric said angrily. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"With this." Alex said pulling out a metal orb.

"And you'll throw it at Wes and he'll magically get better? What is a metal ball going to do for him?"

"It's not just a metal ball!" Andrew interjected stepping forward angrily in defense of his superior officer. "It's a device that can save Wes' life!"

"Who is this guy?" Eric asked again angry and frustrated.

"Eric Meyers meet Andrew Scotts. This is Jen's younger brother."

"What!" Andrew said confused. "I don't have a sister."

"Yes you do. You were separated when you were very young."

"Why?" Andrew demanded trying to grip the whole concept of having a sister.

"For your own protection." Alex answered coolly.

"Protecting me from what?"

"Look we don't have time for all of this." Eric cut in. "How are you going to help Wes."

"I just need to put this in his hand. It will take a few moments but it will heal him."

"If anything happens to him. I'm warning you."

"You can beat the crap out of me I know. Eric show me his room." Alex answered frustrated with the whole situation.

When they reached the doorway to Wes' room all the doctors and nurses had gone. Mr. Collins was holding Wes' hand and looked completely distraught.

"Let me go in first." Eric said holding up his hand.

"What did they say?" Eric asked looking down into the grief stricken face of Mr. Collins.

"Eric, Wes is dying. They say there's nothing more that they can do." Mr. Collins breathed. "It's just a matter of time. Eric I'm going to lose him." Mr. Collins choked.

"Don't say that, Wes is pretty strong. He'll pull through this." Eric said reassuringly.

"Eric, didn't you hear what I said he's not going…"

"Look, Mr. Collins" Eric said putting his hand up. "Alex is here from the future. He's here to make sure Wes doesn't die. But you have to allow him to help."

"All right," Show him in.

Eric went to the door and motioned to the two rangers. As Alex entered the room Mr. Collins gasped.

"He looks just like…" Mr. Collins said as Alex strode toward the bed to examine Wes.

"I know." Eric said quietly closing the door.

"But."

"Mr. Collins, your son is in grave condition. I'm here to help him." Alex said turning away from Wes.

He pulled the orb from his pocket and placed it in Wes' right hand. It began to glow yellow then green which indicated the injuries were even more severe than he imagined.

"Come on Collins, you can beat this you're a lot like me." Alex urged.

Alex looked at the monitors they continued to show Wes' erratic heartbeat.

"Come on Wes you're stubborn fight!" Eric urged.

Suddenly the monitor went flat. Eric stepped forward. Andrew stopped him.

"Wait." He said.

Then a few seconds later the monitor began to beep at regular intervals. Mr. Collins heaved a sigh of relief.

Wes opened his eyes and looked up.

"Alex?" Wes asked in confusion. "What are you doing here I had the craziest dream."

"It wasn't a dream Wes. It was real." Alex replied. "Rest now you're going to live. You had everyone worried but that's over now. We've started the healing process but finishing it is up to you."

"What about Jen?" Wes asked.

"I don't have enough power left to heal her. She'll make it on her own. Trust me on that." Alex answered.

Wes closed his eyes again.

Alex turned to leave the room when Mr Collins stopped him. "He's going to be all right."

Alex nodded.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you." He said offering Alex his hand.

"I've already secured the future that's payment enough." Alex replied shaking his hand.


	6. Jens Destiny Chapter 6

Alex slipped into Jen's room and sat down next to the bed. He took her frail hand in his.

"Jen," He said in a husky voice. "You know I'm not one for goodbyes."

He felt his hand being squeezed as Jen's fingers closed on his. He looked down into her pale face and saw her staring up at him.

"Jen," He said brushing a tear from her cheek. "Hey, I know it hurts but you're going to be all right."

Jen struggled to say something but the tube in her throat prevented any sound from escaping.

"Jen, listen to me. I have to leave my mission is over for now. But I will be remaining here in the present until I know that the future is stable. I'm going to push the button on the nurse call, then I'm going to leave. When you are able to get there I want you to meet me at these co ordinates. We'll be waiting for you there. Jen this is important, we have to make sure the time line remains the same or the future and Time Force will be destroyed. Jen if you understand me squeeze my hand."

Alex felt Jen's fingers close on his again.

"Good," He said rising. "But before I go, there's something you should see."

Alex motioned to Andrew who was hovering in the doorway. Andrew hesitated but the stern glare from Alex let him know that it was an order and he'd better comply.

The look on Jen's face was pure shock when she realized who it was that was standing above her. Her eyes filled with tears and she reached up to touch his face. Her hand shook as she touched his face. Instinctively he took her hand and kissed it.

"I know,"Andrew said looking into her eyes. "I'm overwhelmed too. Up until today I didn't know I had a sister. But now seeing you and looking into your eyes. I know it's the truth."

Jen's eyes suddenly filled with fear her body tensed and started twitching.

"What's happening?" Andrew asked afraid.

"She's having a seizure." Alex said kneeling by the bed quickly and flashed his eyes to the wildly beeping monitors. He put his hand on her forehead. "Jen focus on me everything is going to be all right."

He pulled the orb from his pocket and held it in her hand praying that it had some power left. He looked down at the ball and watched it glow orange which not only meant that Jen had serious injuries but that the power was dangerously low. Alex knew what he had to do. He unscrewed the top of the ball exposing two metal tines.

"Alex it's too dangerous." Andrew warned.

Alex ignored him taking a deep breath and placing his hands over the tines. He didn't notice the sharp pain as the tines pierced the soft skin of his hand.

Andrew watched in amazement and terror as Alex transferred some of his life force to Jen. It had only been attempted a few times and the results were always disasterous killing both parties.

"Please let this work." He prayed.

"I can't let you die Jen." He whispered taking her hand into his.

A white light filled the room and Andrew watched in awe as the light flowed over Alex and Jen. It pulsated and spun for several seconds then as fast as it appeared it dissipated and faded into darkness.

Andrew squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He saw Alex struggling to his feet. Jen was unconscious. Afraid Andrew rushed to his side.

"Is she?" Andrew asked.

"She'll be all right. It'll take time but she'll be fine." He said pulling himself to his feet. "We need to get out of here. They'll be coming any minute."

Andrew nodded and put his arm around Alex. "Put your weight on me."

As the door shut behind them a nurse scurried into the room .She looked around in confusion trying to figure out what had caused the flash of light in the room. Then she checked Jen's vital signs and smiled when she felt her pulse. "You're going to make it."

She said touching Jen's forehead.

Jen's eyes flickered open.

The nurse smiled at her. "Welcome back. Let's see if we can get that tube out of your throat. Rest easy for a minute. I'll go and get a doctor."

Jen nodded and closed her eyes. A few minutes later the doctor came in trailed by the same young nurse.

"All right then Miss Scotts, let's see about getting that tube out of your throat shall we?"

The doctor shut off the oxygen pump and detached it from the tube.

"Now when I tell you to take a deep breath in and then blow it out. Here we go one two three."

Jen did as the doctor ordered and gagged as the tube came out.

"Easy, breathe in and out slowly." The doctor said raising the bed up then left the room.

The nurse came over with a cup of ice water and offered her a straw. She sipped at it the gag reflex dissipating.

"Better?" She asked.

Jen nodded. "Where am I?" She asked her voice a hoarse whisper.

"You're in Silver Hills Memorial Hospital. Try not to talk to much that tube left your throat very irritated." The nurse said.

"What year?"

"It's 2005 why is that so important?"

"Collins, Wes Collins." She croaked.

"Wesley Collins?" The nurse asked. "Miss Scotts, he was the one who pulled you from the plane crash. He's here in the hospital too. He was hurt when the plane blew up."

"Wes,"

"He's all right," the nurse said gently. "I can arrange for you to see him."

Jen nodded.

"All right then. Let's make a deal. First we need to get you cleaned up and then I'll see about getting him down here to see you. He's anxious to see you as well. It's a strange think that both of you were near death just a few hours ago and you've both made miraculous recoveries."

Jen smiled she exactly how these miraculous recoveries had happened. She was worried about Alex. She knew that the transfer of life force energy was extrermely dangerous and she also knew it could do lasting damage to the donor. It was a very uncommon practice and was mostly illegal.

The nurse finished gently washing her face and then brushed Jen's hair. It was obvious she must have been in private employ, even nurses in the future were to harried to pay this much attention to one patient.

"Your name?" Jen managed to whisper catching the nurse's hand.

"My name is Elise." She announced cherrily.

"Thank-you Elise."

"No need for thanks. This is just a job I enjoy doing."

Elise propped Jen up in the bed even more and then left the room and came back with a heated blanket. It felt good on Jen's sore limbs.

"All right Miss Scotts. I want you to rest. It's going to be a while before you can see Wes."

"Jen,"

"All right then Jen. I'm going to lower you down a little. Your body is healing and you need rest."


	7. Jens Destiny Chapter 7

After Elise had finished taking care of Jen she walked down the hall to the room where Wes was resting fitfully. Anthony Collins stood outside his room speaking to the doctors about releasing him to his care. The hospital administration was reluctant to grant his request even though he had state of the art medical equipment at his fingertips. He was also having rooms in his house fitted with medical equipment and he had calls out to some of the best medical experts anywhere.

This was something that Elise Carruthers knew all too well. She had taken care of Mr. Collins when he had returned home after his run in with Ransik at Bio-Lab. Now she was caring for his critically injured son who was looking at life as a paraplegic and the woman whose life he saved.

"How soon can he be released?" She overheard Mr. Collins ask the doctor.

"As soon as I can confirm you have the proper staff to take care of him if the need arises."

"Look, I understand you're worried about the welfare of my son. But I assure that all his needs will be seen to. Ask Miss Carruthers she has worked in my employ before."

"Is this true?" Dr. Sorenson asked turning to her.

"Yes Doctor." She answered. "As we speak Bio Lab is fitting Mr. Collins' house with monitors and equipment that rival the equipment in the most state of the art facilities."

"It is nothing short of amazing that Wes' injuries seemed to have healed themselves. There is no sign of the spinal injury that we feared. I have no choice but to release him to your care."

"And what about Miss Scotts?" Elise asked.

"Wes can be released but I haven't had a chance to assess the condition of the young lady."

"Her name is Jen." Eric said joining the group.

"Well as long as Jen remains in a coma she's going to stay here."

"But Doctor, that's just it." Elise protested. "Jen is awake, Dr. Walker extabated her an hour ago."

"I would like her released to my care as soon as she can be moved." Elise requested as politely as she could. "I think that a more comfortable environment would be good for her recovery."

Eric was very taken with the brash young nurse. She remided him a lot of Taylor. She was willing to speak her mind regardless of what the others thought.

"She's right." Eric agreed. "Both Wes and Jen would do better at the Collins estate."

"All right," Dr. Sorenson conceded. He knew he could never win against Anthony Collins because he was one of the hospital's biggest docents. "I will sign off on both of them, but if anything happens it will be your license that is taken away Miss Carruthers."

"Fine" Elise answered curtly. "Just bring the papers for me to sign when they're ready."


	8. Jens Destiny Chapter 8

When Elise went into Wes' room he was dozing and she was reluctant to wake him but she knew she had to.

"Wes." She said gently shaking him. "Wake up, it's time for you to go home."

"Home." He said groggily. The pain medication was still in his system it would wear off in a few hours and then she would be able to better assess his condition.

"Your father is signing you out of the hospital, he thinks you'll be better off recovering at home."

"No, I can't," He protested trying to sit up but Elise restrained him. "I can't leave Jen here."

"Don't worry she's being released too." Elise said trying to reassure him. "Why is she so important to all of you?"

"I love her." Wes said forlornly.

"Oh, I didn't realize." She gasped. "I just thought she was someone you saved."

"She's more than that." He mumbled.

"He's really out of it, I didn't think he had that much medication." Elise thought.

Then she smiled at him and said. "When we get back to the estate you can spend as much time with her as you need."

Wes smiled at her weakly. "Thank-you."

Her warm smile gave him reassurance. He turned his attention to the hallway where his father was still speaking to the hospital administrator. His father didn't look very happy.

Wes laughed to himself. His father had a way of ruffling the feathers of the hospital administration. He knew very well that Doctor Sorenson hated his father. Ever since he came to the research department of Bio-Lab with several degrees under his belt his father had trusted him. Mr. Collins entrusted him with the viral engineering department and he seemed to be doing a great job of it. Until one night when Mr. Collins caught him with a black market racketeer. He was selling the same viruses that they were looking for cures for. Mr. Collins was devastated. The one man that he trusted in his company as much as his own son had betrayed him.

This had all happened when Wes was away at prep school. Wes had come home to visit for a weekend. When he got into the house he found his father drunk in his study. His father was waving a letter and tearing into him for a bad grade in one of his classes which turned into a knock down drag out battle about the company. Wes and his father didn't speak for the entirety of the visit even at the behest of Phillips for them to reconcile. It wasn't until he got back to school that he found out exactly what had happened. John Hicks Jr., whose father was head of the robotic engineering department of Bio-Lab told him what had happened. Wes sank to the floor shocked. John was very surprised that he didn't know.

"We had a fight, I didn't ask why." Wes said to him. "I just thought he was being a jerk."

A flurry of activity in the hallway woke Wes from his reverie.

"What's happening?" Wes asked Elise who was packing up the many cards and gifts he received from friends at Bio-Lab.

"I don't know. I'll go find out." Elise said putting down the box and rushing down the hallway.

She found a distraught Mr. Collins looking nervously down the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"It's Jen, she's having difficulty breathing."

"Oh lord no." Elise breathed running towards Jen's room.

Mr. Collins went into Wes' room and picked up where Elise had left off with the packing.

"Dad what is it? What's going on?"

Mr. Collins sighed and sunk down into a chair. "Jen's having some trouble breathing."

"Dad," Wes began.

"Wes, she's going to be all right." Mr. Collins said calmly. "Even though I don't like Sorenson he's not one to let any of his patients die to satisfy a grudge."

Elise hustled back into the room.

"Elise what's wrong?" Wes asked tears stinging his eyes.

"Jen had an infection, she was allergic to the antibiotics they gave her. They're trying t o stabilize her right now."

"What does that mean?" Wes asked.

"When she's stable it's going to mean one, maybe two more weeks in here. But right now Eric is bringing the car around so we can get you home."

Wes looked to his father who put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. So much had happened already. All Wes wanted to do was be at Jen's side.

Mr. Collins pulled Elise aside. "Can you stay here and look after Jen? I know having her near him will speed Wes' recovery."

"You can count on me sir."

"I knew I could."

Mr. Collins walked over to Wes. "Elise is going to stay here and care for Jen."

Wes was overwhelmed by everything that was happening. He nodded but Mr. Collins wasn't sure of the mental status of his son.

A few minutes later Eric rolled a wheelchair into the room. "You ready?" he asked.

The stark look on Wes' face told Eric something was going on and there were going to be some hard times ahead.

"Something happened to Jen." Eric whispered to Mr. Collins.

"She's taken a turn for the worse. But they're attempting to stabilize her condition."

Eric looked at Wes and saw a tear slip down his cheek. "Don't worry old friend you're not alone." Eric thought.


	9. Jen's Destiny Chapter 9

As Eric wheeled Wes from his room he couldn't help but see him staring wistfully down the hallway towards Jen's room where doctors and nurses were coming out and walking down the hall towards his father.

"Eric, wait here with Wes for a minute."

"Yes sir." Eric answered his attention more on Wes and what was going on down the hallway than on what Mr. Collins was saying.

When his father was out of earshot Wes whispered Eric's name. Eric turned down and looked at him.

"Did you say something?"

"Eric, take me down there."

"Wes," Eric protested.

"Just do it." Wes ordered. "I'll deal with whatever consequences there are involved with this. Just take me down there."

"All right." Eric said glancing back at the nurse's station before even taking a step forward.

The room was empty when the arrived except for the lone figure in the bed.

Wes pulled in his breath.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Wes answered quietly.

Eric pushed Wes up to the side of the bed. Then walked to the doorway to give them some privacy.

Wes took Jen's hand. "Jen, it's me it's Wes."

Wes looked down and saw Jen's fingers closing around his. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Wes,"

Tears of relief burned behind Wes' eyes. "I'm here."

"Wes, Alex he was here."

"Shhh, I know." Wes said stroking her forehead.

"He saved my life."

"He saved mine too." Wes said kissing her hand.

"What happened?"

"They said you had an allergic reaction to the antibiotics."

"No" Jen said shaking her head.

"What do you mean, that's what the doctor told me."

"The doctor, he put something in that bag."

"Which one?" Eric asked walking over to the IV pole.

"The small one." Jen gasped.

"Jen?" Wes said noticing her lips turning blue.

"Wes. Can't breathe." Her grip tightened on Wes' hand.

At that very second Elise stormed into the room. "What's going on?" She demanded. "You know you're not supposed to be in here."

"The doctor, he put some kind of drug in the IV bag. It's killing her." Wes pleaded.

Elise went over o the IV pole and checked the bags.

"She doesn't need a second bag of saline? What's going on here?"

"Eric I need your help." Elise ordered. "Bend the tubing in half this one doesn't have a lock off mechanism on it."

Elise hurried over to one of the cabinets and got a bunch of gauze out of it. Then she returned to Jen's bedside and took all of the needles out of her arm.

"I'm not sure which one its going into." Elise explained.

Jen looked at Wes with fear filled eyes. She was losing consciousness. She kept increasing her grasp on Wes' hand.

"Hang in there Jen." Wes said. "We found it. We're taking care of it. You'll be able to breathe soon."

"Help me." She mouthed.

"We're going to lose her." We said anxiously. "Jen, stay with me."

"Eric pull the oxygen mask out of that bag on the wall." Elise ordered.

Eric handed it to Elise and she slipped it over Jen's nose and mouth. Then she turned it up as far as it would go.

"Eric get a doctor." Elise said checking Jen's pulse. "And make sure it isn't Sorenson."

Much to Wes' relief Jen was regaining some of her color and was coming around but not very quickly. Elise was worried. She was afraid that the drug had left lasting damage.


	10. Jen's Destiny Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for the reviews

a few comments – the reason I wanted to have the substance in jen's bag be undetectable is because I have had lots of experience with IVs in my pregnancy with my daughter and to the naked eye there can be no difference because my anti nausea medication was clear and unable to be seen. But thanks for the comment on it.

I love the reviews this is a finished story that I'm typing in as we go. So without further adieu here's the next chapter in Jen's Destiny

Eric ran to the nurse's station.

"I need a doctor." He panted. "It's Jen she can't breathe."

"I'll go." Dr. Sorenson said coming from behind the desk.

"Not you." Eric said stepping into his path.

"Eric, you said Jen needs a doctor." Mr. Collins said confused. "Dr. Sorenson is her physician."

"Not anymore." Eric answered curtly. "Jen said a doctor put something in her IV. The only doctor in there was you."

"He's right." Mr. Collins agreed turning to Dr. Sorenson.

"So you're going to let her die on account of an accusation." Sorenson said angrily.

"I'm Doctor Matthews." A red haired man said coming up to them. "Is there a problem here?"

Elise appeared at the desk. "Dr. Matthews Miss Scotts in room 5 is having difficulty breathing. I've administered oxygen but she's not coming around like she should. Would you please come and see her."

Dr. Matthews could not help but look confused. But he nodded and followed Elise down the hall.

"Eric, you had better have a good explanation for all this." Mr. Collins warned.

"I do." Eric said producing a small IV pouch. "Right here. Have it tested at bio-lab."

"I will." Mr. Collins said taking the bag from him. "I will also be signing Jen out of here today. I'll go talk to Dr. Matthews now."


	11. Jen's Destiny Chapter 11

A few days later……………

Jen woke up with the sun warm on her face. She opened her eyes to see Elise reading her chart.

"Elise?" Jen whispered. Pushing herself up a bit on the bed but pain flashed through her body causing her to gasp.

"Easy Jen." Elise said coming over and helping her to sit up more. She smiled at her warmly. "Wes is going to be really happy when I tell him that you're awake."

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"I'll let Wes tell you. It's a long story." She answered. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll have him come up."

"I'm not tired at all."

Elise smiled knowingly. "Well, you've been in bed long enough I think. Come on then we'll get you up and out of here."

Jen smiled at her.

"Wes." Eric warned seeing him working again in his office poring over computer files. "I don't think you should be stressing yourself out so much over this Sorenson thing."

"He nearly killed Jen with a paralytic compound. He was found with the bottle and needle still in his pocket. How could he get of scot free?" Wes ranted.

"Unless someone other than Jen saw him put the needle in the bag we can't prove it."

"Damn him!" Wes said angrily pounding the desk.

Wes suddenly got very woozy. Eric saw him teeter in his chair.

"Come on Wes. Why don't you rest for a while." Eric suggested. "I'll bring your laptop up."

"All right, I guess I should rest. But I'd rather do it outside maybe by the pool. I've been trapped inside for too long."

Eric helped Wes to stand up. He could see that Wes was in pain and trying to hide it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wes grunted. " Let's just get out of here."

"All right." Eric said. "I'll get Elise."

"Fine."

After Eric got Wes comfortable in a lounge chair outside he went inside to look for Elise. He ran into her at the bottom of the stairs pushing Jen in a wheelchair.

"Jen!" He said with a wide grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." Jen answered smiling back at him.

"Where's Wes?"

"He's outside in the garden." Eric answered pulling Elise aside. "I was coming to get you." He whispered into her ear.

"I'll take Jen out there, that should cheer him up." Elise suggested.

"He's in a lot of pain. He's hiding it well but I think you should give him something." Eric said so only Elise could hear him.

"I can't." Elise answered. "Wes said that he doesn't want any medicine unless he himself asks for it."

Eric huffed. "He's trying to play hero again."

"I think Jen's some of the best medicine for him." Elise concluded. "Seeing that she's okay will make all the difference for Wes."

Jen overheard Eric telling Elise that Wes was in the garden.

"I'm not an invalid." She said pulling up on the locks for the wheels.

She turned the chair in the direction of the open doors and wheeled out onto the verandah. She saw Wes staring out at the garden from a lounge c hair. When she reached the edge of the verandah she saw four long stairs. She backed the chair up to a column and used it to help herself up to a standing position. Her legs felt like rubber. She quickly got her balance and took a few steps to the stairs then made her way down them. About halfway down she realized that she had made a big mistake. She felt very dizzy and sick.

"JEN!" She heard her name called from somewhere down a tunnel then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Darkness closed in on her and she heard her name called from a different direction then she felt herself being lifted.


	12. Jen's Destiny Chapter 12

As the darkness drifted away from her Jen saw Wes hovering above her saying her name softly.

"Jen," Wes said wiping her face with a cool cloth. "Come on Jen come back to us."

"Wes, what happened?" Jen asked weakly.

"You just fainted that's all."

"I was going to surprise you."

Wes laughed. "Well it worked. It surprised just about everyone."

"Well I guess my plan succeeded." Jen answered managing a wan smile.

"I'll go get some water." Elise suggested grabbing Eric by the arm. "You can help me come on!"

Wes watched them leave. He could feel Jen shivering.

"You cold?"

"A little." She answered.

Wes pulled Jen closer to him and rubbed her shoulders. "Better?"

Jen cuddled closer to him. "Much."

"Jen what are you doing here?" Wes asked. "And why didn't you take a time ship. Alex said that…."

"There was a unknown mutant attack, that's only a half truth."

"So what is the real story?"

"The mutants have been taking human hosts and they've infiltrated Time Force."

"How? You've said that it's an extremely secure facility."

"Yes, but if the host is already genetically on file."

"They have no trouble getting in." Wes finished.

"Exactly."

"So what happened?"

"They took over Katie, Trip, and Lucas."

"Alex said they were missing."

"No, we were supposed to take the time fliers back to 2005 to stop the mutants at their source."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Stop the source how?" Wes said looking deep into her eyes.

"Not how, Who?"

"Then who is it?"

"The source is a person and they're somehow associated with either the Collins family, Bio-Lab, or both."

"I don't understand."

"This mutant, he or she traveled back to the year 2005. We were ready to go back too."

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"Security had already been breached and we couldn't risk it until we got here. We didn't want anyone to know. When we got to the time fliers Katie, Trip, and Lucas jumped me. I managed to get to my ship, but Katie threw me against the wall before the hatch closed. I crawled to the console. After that I don't remember much."

"Your time flier crashed. I found you under the bulkhead. Then it exploded. I was hit with flying metal and Eric said I was pretty close to death. Then Alex showed up at the hospital with some other guy named Andrew and he healed us both. Don't you remember any of it?"

"No, I don't should I?"

"Eric saw him go to your room after he came to mine. You were having a seizure but then you were fine. Actually, you were more than fine you were mostly healed."

"This other guy what was his name again?"

"I think his name was Andrew but you have to ask Eric to be sure."

"Andrew." Jen whispered.

"You know him?"

"He's my brother. They separated us when I was five and he was two. I haven't seen him since."

"Why would they do that?"

"To protect us, we were different. We had exceptional skills. It's very rare for two children in the same family to be born that way."

"I thought children were made in genetics labs in the future."

"Some are, but there are a few who prefer the old fashioned method of conception."

"You mean sex." Wes said laughing.

Jen looked at him uncomfortably. "Well yeah."

"I know its hard for kids to think that their parents are…well…doing it." Wes said making a face.

Jen allowed herself to laugh. "I guess it is."

"How are we doing?" Elise asked carrying a tray of lemonade out and putting it on a table.

"Better we were just talking." Wes answered.

"You okay Jen?" Eric asked offering her a glass of lemonade.

Jen nodded accepting the lemonade.

"You sure?" Elise asked putting a hand on Jen's forehead.

"Yes." Jen answered.

"Why don't you go up and rest?" Elise suggested. "You've done quite a bit today more than I expected."

"No," Jen said shaking her head. "I want to stay here with Wes."

"It's okay." Wes mouthed.

Eric took Elise's hand and led her toward the house. She went reluctantly looking back at them a few times.

"She'll be all right. Wes won't let anything happen to her." Eric reassured her.


	13. Jen's Destiny Chapter 13

About an hour later Elise checked on them to make sure they were all right. She found them sleeping peacefully on a lounge chair together. Jen was curled up in Wes' protective embrace.

It took her back to a better time and place. She pulled out a wrinkled picture of a blonde man with green eyes in a white lab coat.

"Is that your boyfriend." Eric asked coming up behind her?

"He was my fiancée"

"Was? I'm sorry what happened?"

"He was working in a hospital in Los Angeles and was killed when two gang members decided to shoot at each other in the ambulance bay."

"He was caught in the crossfire?"

"No, it was a children's hospital. He put himself between a bullet and a six year old girl in a wheelchair."

"That was very brave."

"It was just the way that David was. He had a huge heart."

Elise began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Eric caught her hand. He took his own handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you" She choked "Wes told me you had a girlfriend. She must be pretty lucky."

Eric looked down. "_Had_ would be the word to describe it. Her name was Taylor. She's in the Air Force. It never left a lot of time for us. We parted on friendly terms about a month ago."

"That had to be so hard for you."

"It was especially hard it was the same day that Wes got hurt."

"Won't it be hard seeing her again?"

"Maybe, but I've fallen in love with someone else."

"You are?" She asked. "Who?"

Eric moved up so he stood right in front of her. His chest brushed against hers. Then he looked down into her pretty blue eyes. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up a little.

"Isn't it obvious." He said his voice husky. Then he kissed her.

Elise froze for a moment and then began to kiss him back. When they parted he saw tears on her cheeks.

He turned away quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She touched his shoulder and turned him so that he could look at her.

"You didn't hurt me," she said slowly. "It's just that I've wanted this for so long."

"You have?"

"Ever since I first met you I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. But, you had the other woman in your life. I figured it was never meant to be."

"Yet here we are." Eric said leaning in to kiss her again.

"Here we are." She repeated as their lips met again.


	14. Jen's Destiny Chapter 14

Wes woke up hours later. Jen was still curled up beside him on the lounge. He looked up at the night sky. It was so perfect. It was a night almost like this that they spent the night together on the Animarium. Moments like these were so precious to him because he didn't know how long things could last this time. Things always ended the same way, with Jen returning to the future and leaving him alone again.

Wes felt Jen shivering he pulled her closer to him.

"We better go inside, it's getting cold." He thought.

Wes sat up slowly still cradling Jen in his arms. The he stood up slowly lifting her as he stood. Slowly and carefully he walked into the house.

Elise caught sight of Wes carrying Jen into the house. She hurried down the stairs followed closely by Eric.

"Wes!" She whispered angrily. "You shouldn't be doing that!"

Wes turned to look at her. She could see how hard this was for him and she could also see the pain in his eyes. "Every step for him must be agony." She thought.

Eric rushed to Wes' side and carefully took Jen into his arms.

"I'll take her upstairs." Eric said.

Wes nodded at him and then sank down onto the bench by the side of the stairs. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes breathing in and out slowly.

"It will get better," Elise reassured him. "You're braver than I am."

"I don't know how much time we have. If what Jen said is true every day we fall behind one less day the future has."

"What are you talking about?" Elise asked confused.

"The future." Wes whispered again.

Elise turned and saw Eric coming down the stairs.

"Eric, we have to take Wes upstairs he's delirious."

"What do you mean?" Eric said kneeling in front of Wes.

"He keeps going on about saving the future."

Eric picked up his head and looked into Wes' eyes. The silence that passed between them spoke volumes.

"I'll take him upstairs. I think he would be more comfortable with me doing it."

Elise nodded. "I guess you're right." She agreed.

Wes looked at him gratefully. Eric nodded back at him then helped him to his feet. Slowly they made their way up the stairs.

"Jen, we've got to talk to Jen." Wes whispered feverishly.

"She's sleeping. She needs to rest just like you do."

"She's just as concerned about this as we are She needs to tell you what's going on."

"Alex already told me."

"I know you told me what Alex said but what Jen is saying was completely different."

Eric eased Wes down onto a bench in the upstairs hallway just outside Jen's room.

"Wes, what are you talking about? I'm beginning to believe what Elise said about you being delirious."

"No, I'm not delirious." Wes insisted. "I'm as clear headed as you are."

"He's telling the truth." Alex said stepping out of the shadows.

"Alex?" Wes said in shock, "How did you?"

"I'm a time force officer, we're known best for our covert operations."

"Covert." Eric muttered.

"Eric sit down and I'll tell you all that we know." Alex said quietly.


	15. Jen's Destiny Chapter 15

Andrew stole into Jen's room after watching Eric carry her in. he went over to the bed and sat down beside her. He reached down and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Before he could move his hand away she caught it.

"Wes?" She said opening her eyes.

"No, Jen it's me Andrew."

Jen sat up wide eyed. In the darkness Andrew's face was illuminated by moonlight from the window. His face reminded her so much of her mother's. She reached up and gently touched his face.

"I can't believe it's really you." She whispered as tears stung her eyes.

"A week ago I didn't even know I had a sister."

"You were too young to remember. After dad was killed in the line of duty, mom sent you away. She didn't want you to live in your father's shadow. It was for your own protection."

"For my own protection." Andrew said quietly. "I'm tired of hearing things like that. You're my sister can't you tell me the truth?"

Jen sighed heavily. "All right." She said adjusting the pillows so she could lean up against them.

"Dad was a high ranking Time Force officer. But you knew that."

Andrew nodded. "Go on."

"People in dad's position were expected to have their children genetically engineered and to take a wife by genetic matching so the children have better opportunities."

"He didn't?" Andrew asked surprised.

"No, he fell in love for love with a secretary that he met at the gym. Mom was faith born and it didn't look very well for him. There were threats."

"How do you know all this?"

"There were records, things Mom showed me. A letter arrived after Dad died."

"That was why they sent me away."

Jen nodded. "Dad was a social pariah and it wasn't very good for him in his position but even though they tried to intimidate him and scare him right out of the force he held on. He wasn't one to back down. He didn't care if he married a faith born woman and had faith born children. He felt it shouldn't matter either way. He got this position on reputation and integrity nothing more nothing less."

"How were we able to get into Time Force then?"

"Because Dad was who he was. He was hated by some but his record stands for itself he died protecting the chief and that alone deserves some respect. The academy was extremely difficult for me and I almost washed out until I met Alex he took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew. He was the reason I graduated from the academy. At some point in there we fell in love and he asked me to marry him."

"What happened?"

"Ransik struck Alex down mercilessly and for all rights and purposes I believed that he was dead. I came to the past swearing revenge. Then I met Wes and it took a long time to let him into my life. I was really confused about my feelings. I didn't know if I was falling for Wes because of who he was or because he looked like Alex. I wanted to make sure my feelings were him were pure."

"So you fell in love with Wes, a love that could never be."

"Yeah, I guess so. When two people are meant for each other their hearts are bound beyond time and space."

"A nice thought." Andrew said.

Jen lay back on the pillow. She was still exhausted and her whole body hurt. She knew she was still healing after the crash. But it felt so good to be with her brother. She felt somehow her life was finally complete. Like finally all the pieces were falling into place.

"Jen are you all right?"

"I'm just a little tired."

"You should rest. The last time I saw you you were hurt pretty badly. Alex healed you but he couldn't do it completely without jeopardizing his own life."

"He still loves me, I know that." Jen said sadly.

"He still has your picture in his locker. You don't care that way for him do you?"

"Alex will always have a special place in my heart. But, Wes is the man that I'm meant to be with."

"Even if he died a thousand years ago?" Andrew asked.


	16. Jen's Destiny Chapter 16

At that same moment in the hallway

"So tell me, what exactly are you doing here?" Eric asked sardonically.

"Protecting Jen and Wes. Neither of them can die. I have to stay here until the danger is over."

"Jen said that Lucas and Katie attacked her and that they were taken over by some kind of mutants."

"They were."

"What happened to them?"

"They're in containment until we can figure out how to heal them."

"So why lie to Eric?"

"We weren't sure who was listening."

"You mean they could be here in 2005." Eric said leaning forward.

"We don't know exactly where they are right now. We didn't even have a way to figure out who they were accurately." Alex said with anger and frustration in his voice.

"I thought that in the future they would have the technology to do that." Wes said surprised.

A movement in the hallway caught Eric's attention. He put his fingers to his lips and made a few signals with his hand. Wes nodded.

Eric crept towards the figure. He backed into the shadows and waited. Suddenly the figure moved. Eric grabbed the person and spun them around locking their arms behind them.

"HEY!" Elise cried in anger and surprise.

"Elise? What are you doing?"

"I heard strange voices. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"How much did you hear?"

The tone in Eric's voice frightened her. "Just a little about mutants and something called Time Force."

Eric bowed his head. "Look Elise, there's a lot you don't know about Wes, Jen, and Me. But please what you've heard is privileged information. You can't share it with anyone. There are a lot of lives riding on this. Please Elise I need your word on this."

Elise nodded.

His eyes softened Elise looked like she was going to cry. Eric felt terrible treating her that way.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. The gardens are beautiful in the moonlight, but don't tell Wes I said that. He wouldn't let me live it down."

"All right." Elise said a wan smile spreading across her lips.

"Eric! Is everything all right?" Wes called.

"Yes it was just Elise. We're going for a walk."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Came Wes' smart reply.

Eric blushed fiercely. Elise giggled. Eric was one of those men that had a hard nosed exterior but really was made of marshmallow inside. Easily embarrassed and prone to blushing he was suave and debonair but always a gentleman.


	17. Jen's Destiny Chapter 17

"Wes as soon as you're able we need your help." Alex said.

"I understand I know we don't have very much time."

Another figure caught Wes' attention coming out of Jen's room.

"Jen!" He whispered standing up quickly.

"It's all right. This is Andrew Scotts, Jen's brother." He said indicating the young man walking over to where they were standing.

"I didn't know she had a brother."

"It's a long story for another day." Alex answered "We need to get back to base camp."

"Is there anything you need?" Wes offered.

"No, we have enough provisions for the next few months. We can't carry out the mission until you and Jen are both back on your feet."

"What about Eric?"

"He needs rest just as much as you and Jen."

Wes looked at Alex with confusion.

"He was injured pulling you and Jen out of the wreck. He had a concussion and he needs time to heal as well."

"I never knew." Wes said quietly.

"He hides things well especially when it comes to his friends."

"I guess he does." Wes said leaning up against the wall.

"Are you all right Wes?" Alex asked.

"Yes, goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Wes."

After they left instead of going to his own room Wes went in to check on Jen. She was sitting alone in the darkness with her head on her knees. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jen are you okay?" He asked tenderly.

"Yes," She sniffed. "My brother was here."

"Alex said he was." Wes said climbing up on the bed and pulling her into his arms.

She sobbed softly into his shoulder.

"Shhh…" Wes soothed stroking her hair.

"It just reminds me that when we catch this mutant, I have to go back." She choked. "Wes, I can't leave you again."

"I know but Jen this is my time and no matter what, I'm always going to love you. Even if our love has to span a thousand years." He said turning her so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "For now we just need to cherish what time we have together."

"No matter how short it is."

"Jen what do you mean?"

"Wes, we have to get that mutant before he destroys Time Force."

"I know."

"Wes, I'm pretty sure I know who it is!"

"Jen, who?"

"Dr. Sorenson."

"Sorenson?" Wes said surprised. "He's a manipulative, deceitful.."

"Wes, listen to me. When he was in my room I saw his eyes they flashed blue!"

"I don't understand."

"The same thing happened when Katie was attacking me just before she threw me into the wall."

"It has to be Sorenson. It would explain a lot." Wes agreed.

"Wes, this mission is even we imagined. We're not doing this for the future or for Time Force. We're doing it for Katie, Trip, and Lucas."

"You're right Jen. We'll get started in the morning. But right now it's time to sleep."

Alex jumped down from his perch on Jen's veranda. He got his balance, stood up, and smiled. Then he looked up at the window and watched the light go out.

"Way to go Jen. I thought you'd given up."


	18. Jen's Destiny Chapter 18

The next morning Wes woke up to find Jen gone. He sat up quickly and looked around the room searching for her.

"Damnit Jen!" He said angrily getting out of the bed and rushing down the hall to his room.

About an hour later Wes was dressed in his Silver Guardians uniform. He was pacing anxiously outside on the stairs. He called Eric immediately after he got to his room. He should have been there already. Then he saw Eric's SUV pull up in the driveway.

"What took you so long?" Wes demanded getting into the passenger's seat.

"Ummmm I was detained." Eric lied.

Wes looked over to discover that Eric had a smudge of lipstick on his face.

"Detained huh," Wes said sarcastically.

Eric blushed fiercely and put his glasses back on.

"So where are we going."

"There's only one place I can imagine she'd be."


	19. Jen's Destiny Chapter 19

Jen walked up to the old clock tower. She stood reminiscing about the first day they spent there. The place needed a lot of work and she wasn't sure they could live there. But when she saw the way they could look out over the city without being seen it suddenly became home.

"He did a great job restoring it." Mr. Collins said coming up beside her. "Now it's a place where troubled kids can get help and learn about the value of hard work."

"He kept his promise." Jen murmured.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just remembering."

"Can I give you a ride back to the mansion?"

"No, I think I'll just sit her a while." She said indicating a park bench under the trees behind her.

"All right, I'll be at my office if you need anything." Mr. Collins said standing up and patting her on the shoulder.

Jen watched as Mr. Collins got back into his limousine. As soon as he was out of sight she got up and went around behind to the back entrance of the clock tower. It was early so if this was a place for troubled youth no one would be there. She pulled on the door but it was locked. Then she felt for the loose stone in the wall where they kept a spare key for Trip who always seemed to lose his. She smiled as she pulled the stone away and found that it was still there. Then she unlocked the door.


	20. Jen's Destiny Chapter 20

"Eric stop!" Wes said seeing Jen going towards the clock tower.

"Wes I thought we were going to the hospital?" Eric asked irritated.

"So did I but I just saw Jen going toward the clock tower."

"The clock tower?" Eric replied confused. "What's she doing there?"

"I don't know."

Eric looked where Wes was looking. "Wait who's that?" He said pointing.

Wes looked and saw Alex following Jen.

"Alex." He muttered under his breath. "What does he want?"

"I don't know what he's doing here but there's going to be trouble." Eric thought.


	21. Jen's Destiny Chapter 21

Jen slowly walked up the rickety old stairs to the living area she once called home. It was set up as they had left it when they went back to the future.

"I see you got my message." Andrew said stepping out of the shadows.

"It said you wanted to talk. What about?"

"I can't let you finish this mission Jen."

"What?" Jen asked slowly.

"It will work against all I've created."

A laser blast hit Jen knocking her to the floor unconscious.

"I'm sorry Jen." Andrew said kneeling beside her and touching her face gently. "This time water is thicker than blood."

"Oh no, Jen." Alex thought as he heard Andrew's voice and the dull thud as something fell on the floor.

He wanted to get the jump on Andrew. He had overheard some sort of communication between him and Sorenson. Something about if he brought Jen to him she could be made the queen.

Alex stopped about three quarters of the way up the stairs and saw Steelix perched on the stairwell blaster in hand. Carefully Alex crept up behind him and raising his own blaster got a bead on him.

The blast easily knocked Steelix out without alerting Andrew, Alex moved cautiously up the stairs trying to see how bad Jen's injuries were.

"Dr. Sorenson, I have your queen." He could hear Andrew saying.

"Good I'll bring the queen and we'll implant her in Jen's body."

"I'll prepare the transfer equipment."


	22. Jen's Destiny Chapter 22

Wes burst in through the front door yelling Jen's name. Alex rolled his eyes knowing that is cover was about to be blown. He ran up the stairs .

"Hold it right there Andrew." Alex said reaching the top of the stairwell with his blaster trained on Andrew.

"How did you?"

"I overheard you transmission last night." Alex answered "Take off the morpher."

"I don't need it." Andrew said taking off the morpher and throwing it at Alex. "I'm stronger than you could ever imagine."

"I highly doubt it." Alex replied picking up Andrew's discarded morpher.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Alex ordered pressing the button on his morpher. "Wes do you read me."

"Go ahead Alex."

"Sorenson is on his way here. He and Andrew were planning to turn Jen into the mutant queen. I have Andrew under arrest we need to get Sorenson."

"I understand, what about Jen? Is she all right?" Wes asked.

"She's hurt and needs medical attention."

"Jen." Wes breathed.

Wes heard a car pull up. He and Eric froze on the stairs.

"That's Sorenson." Eric said.

Eric and Wes rushed back down the stairs and ducked behind the counter.


	23. Jen's Destiny Chapter 23

Alex grabbed Andrew by the throat and hissed. "Don't make a sound."

Alex put the blaster to Andrew's throat. "If you move you're dead."

Dr. Sorenson came in the door carrying a jar containing a green gem. Eric and Wes stood up behind him weapons aimed at the gem.

"Don't move!" Eric ordered as Wes came around behind him.

"Put the jar down and back away from it." Wes ordered.

Dr. Sorenson did as he was told. He didn't want to risk the life of the queen. Eric came around grabbing him and twisting his hands behind him. He put a set of handcuffs on his wrists. Then he pressed the button on his communicator.

"Meyers to base, we need a medical team at the Nick of Time facility."

Eric could see Wes looking worriedly up the stairwell.

"Wes go." He said quietly.

Wes tore up the stairs at a breakneck pace. He made it to the living area in record time. He saw Jen stirring on the floor. Wes rushed to her side.

"Jen," He said pulling her limp body into his lap. "Jen are you all right."

"It was my brother." She whispered opening her eyes a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know, don't worry we've got him and Sorenson. Just rest." He said smoothing her hair. "There's a medical team on the way."

Jen lay back on Wes and closed her eyes.


	24. Jens Destiny Chapter 24

Alex dragged Andrew outside followed by Eric who was dragging Sorenson and the gem with him.

"How do we destroy it?" Alex ordered jerking Andrew to his knees.

Andrew laughed sardonically "There is no Time Force weapon that can destroy it."

"Well then I'm glad I have my Quantum Defender." Eric said gesturing with the weapon.

"There's not enough power in that toy gun."

"How about three then?" Alex said pulling out his weapon and dispatching the one from the white quantum morpher.

"On three." Eric said. "One, Two.."

When Eric got to three they fired at the jar. The green jewel began to vibrate faster and faster all of the sudden it shattered and vaporized in a burst of light.

Andrew cried out and collapsed to the ground. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and "What happened?" He asked holding his head.

"It's over." Alex said helping him to stand.

Dr. Sorenson lay unconscious just a few feet away. He began to stir just as the Silver Guardians began arriving.

"Jen's upstairs. Wes is with her."

"Is the commander all right?" One of the officers asked.

"He's fine, take them both back to the mansion."

"Yes sir." The officer said saluting. "What about these two?"

"Captain Drake will be taking them to the future to make sure they are decontaminated."

The clatter of wheels caught their attention. Eric and Alex turned and saw Jen on a gurney being wheeled out of the clock tower. Eric walked over to where Wes was waiting by the ambulance doors.

"How is she?"

"The blaster was set to stun, she'll be fine with a good night's sleep. What about Steelix?"

Eric shook his head. "He escaped."

"We've got to capture him." Wes said anxiously. "Jen's not safe until we do."

"I know." Eric agreed.

"Well you won't have too much trouble finding him." Alex said as he strode up to them. He pointed to a spiral of smoke coming from the city.

"Let's do it" Wes said holding up his morpher.

Alex and Eric nodded.

"Time for Timeforce!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Silver guardian quantum power!"

There was a flash of pure energy and Alex stood in front of them clad in silver and white. His helmet had silver lightning bolts on the temples and a silver time force insignia where the forehead would be.

"Cool!" Eric said. "But I still have my Q-Rex! Q-Rex arise!"

"Eric aren't you jumping the gun a bit." Alex asked.

"Not at all, they always expose their mutant DNA and they always grow larger than the Bio-Lab building."

"And we always defeat them." Wes finished.

"All right then let's go." Alex said.


	25. Jens Destiny Chapter 25

They quickly reached the source of the smoke in the center of the Silver Hills Shopping Centre.

"A place with lots of people, why am I not surprised?" Alex commented "How are we supposed to do this one without anyone getting hurt?

"Usually the mutants do it for us." Wes answered "Alex look out!"

Wes pushed Alex out of the way in the nick of time just before he got trampled by some frightened shoppers.

"I was wondering what took you so long." Steelix said firing a shot that scattered the three rangers.

Wes rolled and scrambled to his feet. "You won't get the drop on us again!" He yelled firing a shot at Steelix with his blaster.

The shot caught Steelix square in the chest sending him into a cement barrier. Steelix quickly righted himself and lunged at Wes. Wes spun easily out of the way and delivered a roundhouse kick aimed at Steelix's head but Steelix caught his leg and sent Wes spinning into a car.

Alex and Eric rushed Steelix slamming into his back feet first.

Steelix crashed to the ground the patch covering his mutant DNA tearing off.

"Now let's see how well you fight someone one hundred times your size." Steelix taunted.

"Q-Rex, attack the mutant." Eric ordered.

The Q-Rex lunged at Steelix and caught him by the arm. He tried to shake him off unsuccessfully.

The sky lit up and lightning cracked high above them. Wes looked up ducking a little.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"A little help from the future." Alex said smiling as a striking white zord appeared in the sky. "Wes, meet the white lightning megazord."

Alex shot up off the ground and in a flash disappeared into the megazord's chest.

Steelix shook of the Q-Rex and stood staring at the megazord. The he looked and saw Wes on the ground.

He aimed his blaster at Wes and said "Say goodbye red ranger."

Suddenly the Timeshadow flew in and hit Steelix's arm.

"Who's piloting it?" Wes thought.

"White lighting katana-blade!" Alex ordered.

The megazord spun to the right and pulled a shining katana blade from within its cape. Taking the element of surprise Alex slashed Steelix twice sending the mutant to his knees.

"Your time's up." Eric said as the Q-Rex fired a volley of missiles at the downed Steelix.

Steelix exploded in a shower of flames and sparks.


	26. Jen's Destiny Chapter 26

A few minutes later they were at the site of the downed Timeshadow.

"Power down!" They said in unison.

The Timeshadow had been sent into a tailspin when it hit Steelix. It sat upside down in a field across from the clock tower.

"We've got to get in there." Wes said pulling at the main hatch.

"There's an escape hatch farther down." Alex called running towards the back of the Timeshadow.

Alex jerked the hatch open and dove into the Timeshadow with Wes and Eric at his heels.

When they reached the cockpit they found Jen and Andrew on the floor.

"Jen!" Wes cried running to her and lifting her into his arms. "We've got to get them out of here."

**A few hours later back at the mansion…….**

Eric's communicator went off. "Meyers." He answered.

"Sir we were able to get the Timeshadow to Nasada with the help of Andros and the space rangers."

"Good, when do they expect the repairs to be done?"

"By the end of the week."

"Thank you I'll let officer Drake know."

**A few minutes later……….**

Jen stirred in the bed and opened her eyes to see Wes smiling down at her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Wes teased.

"You made it." She said putting her hand up to touch his face.

"Thanks to you."

Jen shook her head, "I was just trying to stop Andrew. I thought he was trying to escape but he was saving your life." Jen closed her eyes.

"Jen, I love you."

"I love you too Wes." She murmured drifting back to sleep.

Wes remained at her side holding her hand.

**At the same moment in another part of the mansion…..**

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Alex bellowed. "First you break confinement, then you commandeer the Timeshadow!"

"Sir," Andrew interjected.

"Then you proceed to crash Time Force property!" Alex continued intensely.

Alex became very quiet and walked toward the window of Mr. Collins' office.

Andrew stood at attention his whole body trembling.

Alex turned around and looked at Andrew gravely. "There's only one thing I can do."

"I am ready to take whatever punishment you feel is necessary sir." Andrew said his voice wavering.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I have no choice but to give you a commendation and a red star for valor in battle."

Andrew looked shocked.

"What else can I do?" Alex continued. "You need more time in the flight simulator but with more practice you'll be a pretty decent pilot."

"Thank you sir!"

"Dismissed. Now go see how your sister is."

"Thank-you sir." Andrew said snapping to attention and saluting.


	27. Jen's Destiny Chapter 27

When Alex and Andrew reached the bedroom they found Wes holding Jen's hand and sobbing quietly.

"Oh my God what happened Wes?" Alex exclaimed his heart aching.

"She just stopped breathing." He managed between sobs. "I tried to help but I.."

Alex turned away his heart breaking, memories flashed through his mind of him and Jen in the year 3000. Tears stung his eyes and his body trembled.

"Andrew, contact the future and tell them Commander Scotts is dead. Tell them we need Katie, Trip and Lucas to come so we can give her proper military honors."

"I can't sir." Andrew answered softly.

Alex spun around and glared at Andrew. "What did you say?"

"I can't sir."

"Can't or wont, you realize what this will do to your military record."

"Yes sir, but my orders come from higher than command."

"Orders what orders?" Alex asked angrily.

Wes stared at the two officers in shock.

"Please show some courtesy." Eric began from his post next to the window.

"Alex, Captain Drake. It was no coincidence that I was sent here with you. I have a mission of my own." Andrew explained producing a healing orb.

Andrew walked over to the bed and placed the orb in Jen's hand. It immediately began to glow crimson. The glow quickly spread all over her body and throughout the room momentarily blinding them all. Then as quickly as the glow began it dissipated leaving just as quickly as it came. Wes looked down at Jen and slowly her eyes flickered open.

"Wes?" She began.

"Shhh." He said kissing her forehead gently. "It was all a dream just a terrible dream."

Jen closed her eyes again and Wes turned to Andrew. "Thank you." He whispered


	28. Jen's Destiny Chapter 28

A week later Jen sat alone on the beach the night before Jen, Alex, and Andrew were to leave for the future. She stared at the ocean and smelled the cool soft odor of the salt air. The sound of the water was so calming and it felt cool as it licked at her toes. There were so many things she would miss in the future but being here reminded her of so many happier times. She wanted to lose herself in the memories so she wouldn't have to face what was coming the next morning it was too painful for her to have to say goodbye to Wes again. She'd done it twice before and each time her heart broke and she cried for days afterward. It was so unfair that she had to return to the future when everything that would make her happy was here in the past. Tears stung her eyes, she wiped them away getting sand on her cheek. She buried her head on her knees and began to sob quietly into her hands.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Jen stood up quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Alex, I didn't hear you coming."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're not. Please you're welcome to stay."

"Jen have you been crying." Alex asked noting the sound of her voice.

"No." She lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know this is killing you."

"Oh Alex it's so unfair why do I have to leave isn't there a way…"

"There is," He answered. "It was part of this mission all along."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were meant to stay here all along. Jen this is your time."

"What do you mean my time? I was born a thousand years in the future."

"No you weren't."

"What?"

"Time force needed children that were not genetically altered to bring to the future. The children they chose were some of the best and brightest this time had to offer. They were children that if left in the situation they were in would never have contributed all that they could to make the future a better place. Time force sent officers back in time to intervene in these situations. Many times they saved the children's lives without having to remove them from their own time line. There was only one they had to take to the future to heal and make whole again because the healing orbs had not yet been developed. That child was you Jen. They gave you a home and a family you were never intended to return to this time. But then you stole the time ship and went after Ransik…."

"What does this all mean?" Jen asked confused.

"It means that you're staying here in this time where you were meant to be all along." Alex explained his heart breaking.

"You mean.."

"Jen you're home."

"Oh Alex!" She cried hugging him fiercely.

"Jen, I just want you to be happy."

"I've got to go tell Wes!" She cried happily. "Alex thank you."

"Wes knows." He answered. "He's known for a few days now. I asked him not to tell you. I wanted to tell you myself."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Jen. I always have. That's never changed and it never will."

"Alex …."

"You need to take a walk down the beach." He said quickly not wanting his tears to show. "About a quarter of a mile South of here, Wes is waiting for you."

"Alex."

"Be happy Jen, that's all I ask." He choked. "Please go now, I can't say goodbye to you. It's too painful."

"Goodbye Alex." Jen said turning and walking down the beach. Just a little way down she could see a glow on the beach she walked towards it.

When she reached the glow she realized it was a bonfire she walked up to it and warmed herself for a moment.

"I've been waiting for you." Wes said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You knew." She said turning to him.

Jen smiled in surprise when she saw that Wes was wearing a tuxedo. He looked so handsome with his beautiful blue eyes glittering in the firelight and he smiled gently at her.

"What?" She began.

He put his hand on her lips. Then slid his other hand into hers and guided her to a picnic blanket that had been laid down by the fire. There were candles surrounding them.

"Wes?" She asked. He again put his hand to her lips.

Wes knelt down on the blanket and took Jen's hand.Then he produced a small satin box from his pocket.

Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I've waited for this moment so long Jen and I knew that our love was a love that could go on for a thousand years, and it has. Jen, I want to have you in my life until the end of time and I never thought it was possible until now. Jen, Jennifer would you make me the happiest man that has ever lived and do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" Jen cried kneeling down in front of him as he slid the ring on her finger. "I've waited for so long."

"I know." Wes was crying too. "I never thought this would be possible."

His words trailed off as their eyes locked and Wes gently kissed her soft lips then lay her gently on the blanket wiping the tears away from her cheeks before kissing her again gently.

Alex turned from where he had been watching and walked down the beach. "Goodbye Jen."


	29. Jen's Destiny Chapter 29

A month later…..

Jen watched as people came into the grand hallway of the Collins' mansion Wes had warned her there would be a lot of people at the engagement party but this was even more than she had ever imagined. She didn't see a single familiar face come in yet. Eric had gone to pick up Elise so she knew she would know at least one person who wasn't a ranger here. Carter and Dana had been invited but they couldn't come because there was a military summit in Mariner Bay and the Lightspeed Rangers were needed there. Jen understood that it was the same when she lived in the future. Any plans she made with Alex always seemed to get messed up by one thing or another it was typical in the life of a ranger. She reached up to fiddle with her hair.

"Nervous?" Wes asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No." She lied.

Wes gave her a look.

"Maybe a little." She admitted.

"Doesn't worry about it, these people want to impress my father there are a lot of powerful people here, I'm surprised. I didn't realize that my father had that much respect in the medical community I think that there might be a few senators here."

"I can't do this Wes," Jen said.

"Do what?"

"Go down there; I thought engagement parties were for our friends and families. Wes your dad and Eric are here but I don't have anyone here. My mother and father are both gone and our closest friends are in the future."

Wes sighed. "I know. I wish Katie, Trip, and Lucas were here too but in order for them to get here for the wedding there was no way they could leave their duties for this party. But you do have family here Jen. Eric, Elise, my father and I. We're your family now."

"I know but."

Wes looked crush. "Aren't you happy here?"

"I am." Jen reassured him turning and kissing him on the cheek. "But just imagine if you had to leave everything behind and go to the future."

"I know Jen, I'm sorry."

"Wes, I'll be fine as long as I'm with you."

Wes smiled at her and kissed her.

"Enough of that would you two get a room." Eric said coming up the stairs.

"Eric, we were just talking about you." Wes said smiling.

He stopped for a moment and stared at Elise who was dressed in a gorgeous antique linen dress with small pearls down the hems and around the bodice. Her hair was up in a neat French twist with pink rosebuds woven into the sides of her hair.

"Elise you look beautiful. Eric's a lucky man."

"So are you." Elise said looking at Jen who smiled shyly at her. "Jen are you ready for tonight?"

"I guess so." Jen said fidgeting again with her hair.

Elise noticed that Jen looked a little pale. "Why don't you boys go downstairs, I'll help Jen get ready for the big debut."

"Jen you going to be all right." Wes asked concern clouding his smile.

"I'll be fine." Jen said smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek. "Go on and meet your dad's friends. I'll be down soon."

"Ok," Wes agreed "Come on Eric, lets go do battle with the sharks."

"You mean the press."

"Them too." Wes said grabbing Eric by the arm. "You can be my bodyguard tonight."

"I thought that was Jen's job."

"Nope that's the job of the best man." Wes said smiling.

Jen could hear them talking and laughing on their way down the stairs. Eric was definitely like a brother to Wes they had completely different personalities but they were good for each other they complemented each other and made a great team leading the silver guardians.

"Ok spill it." Elise ordered.

"What?" Jen said turning around.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jen, I know you and nervous is not your style. What's going on with you?"

Jen sank down onto a bench sighing heavily.

"Jen what is it? Don't you want to get married to Wes, I thought that it was always your dream."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Jen that's wonderful!" Elise squealed. "Does Wes know?"

"No, I haven't told him yet with the party and all."

"How far along are you?"

"About four weeks."

"So that night on the beach?"

"That's what I'm guessing."

"Wes is going to be thrilled."

"I know."

"Aren't you happy about it?"

"I am, but I don't know if I'm ready to be a Mother."

"I don't think anyone is ready to find out that they're going to have a child. It's just one of those big changes we all have to go through."

"You sound like you're talking from experience."

Elise blushed. "Well,"

"No way, does Eric know?"

"Yes, he's really excited."

"And he hasn't told Wes yet."

As if like clockwork Wes rushed up the stairs. "Jen you're never going to believe it!"

"I know Elise just told me."

Wes walked over and kissed Elise on the cheek " Congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Wes," Jen began. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, more than fine in fact…both of us are fine."

"Both of you? What are you talking about?"

Jen took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Wes, you're going to be a daddy."

Wes face broke into a huge smile. "You mean?"

"We're going to have a baby!"

"WoooHoo!" Wes cried picking Jen up and spinning her around.

Jen giggled happily. "So do you think your Dad's ready to be a grandfather."

"If he isn't he better get ready." Wes said smiling at her. "Come on let's go tell him."

Eric and Elise watched them go down the stairs giggling as they watched Wes fussing over Jen to be careful.

Elise turned away and sighed.

"You ok Elise?" Eric asked.

"Oh," She answered. "I'm fine really."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She reassured him.

"What is it then?"

"I think something's going on with Jen. I can't put my finger on it but I'm afraid they may have some rocky roads ahead of them."

"Maybe, but remember moving here to the present, the wedding, the baby and all. It's a big change for Jen."

"Maybe," Elise said. "But I hope when whatever it is comes out. Wes isn't left picking up the pieces." She thought.


	30. Jen's Destiny Chapter 30

The viewer blinked to life and Alex sat there in his dark glasses.

"Jen this better be important you know this isn't to be used for social calls only Time Force business and I'm sure that's not why you're contacting me."

"I guess not." Jen said reaching for the button.

"Jen, wait I'm sorry." Alex said his voice turning gentle. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant Alex."

"Jen, have you told Wes?"

"He knows."

"Not about the baby. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I haven't told him. I don't think I should."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I wanted to know about the genetic restructuring research that's going on, have they gotten close to a solution?"

"No, the women in the current study started having miscarriages in their sixth month. We haven't had a woman carry a baby to term yet. Chances are you won't either."

"I have to, Wes will be heartbroken."

"Jen even if you could carry the baby that long there's a good chance you could die."

"I'll take that chance over losing this baby."

Alex sighed heavily, "Jen I'll see what I can do to save both you and your baby."

"Thank you Alex. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes I do, I would have done it if it were my child."

Jen was shocked. She didn't realize how much Alex still loved her.

"Jen, I'll come in a week myself and help you any way I can. Meet me at the beach where you first landed at 0800."

"All right, I'll be there."


	31. Jen's Destiny Chapter 31

"You have to be kidding me." Eric complained looking at the tails hanging out from behind his topcoat.

"I'm only planning on getting married once and I want to do it right." Wes retorted.

"I hated wearing these in Carter's wedding and I'm going to hate wearing these in your wedding too."

"Aww Eric, but you look so cute in that top hat and tails." Wes teased.

Eric tried to grab for him but Wes dodged out of the way.

"All right you two. That's enough." Mr. Collins said stepping out of the dressing room looking equally as dashing as the two young men that were bickering outside.

"Have you decided on the color of your cumberbunds and ties yet?" A blonde saleswoman said approaching them.

"Red." The two answered in unison.

"Of course." Mr. Collins thought. "What other color would the red ranger wear to his wedding."

"And you said there were at least three more men in your wedding party."

"Yes." Wes answered.

"When will they be coming in for a fitting?"

"Ummmmm." Wes said unsure of how to answer.

"They'll be in the day of the wedding. They're out of town on business and won't be back until then."

"All right then you can go ahead and get changed and I'll make sure your measurements are in the computer."

"Thank you so much." Mr. Collins said shaking her hand. Then he turned to Wes and Eric. "Why don't you two call Elise and Jen and we'll pick them up and have dinner at

Chez Louis."

"Uhh Dad, Jen's not to fond of French food. The last time she was in there she got really sick."

"Ok, what would you suggest?"

Wes thought for a moment. "Well there's that roadhouse with the really good barbecue on the interstate."

"Ugh." Mr. Collins thought. "I forgot how simple their tastes were."

"Sounds like a good idea." Eric said. "Elise likes that place too."

"Well then let's get changed and we'll be on our way." Mr. Collins said smiling at the two men that he called "son."


	32. Jen's Destiny Chapter 32

Wes stretched up and luxuriated in the idea that he didn't have to get out of bed too early this morning. It was Saturday and his official day off from everything. He rolled over on his side and reached over to caress his wife's face. Then he realized she wasn't there. Wes sat up quickly, pulled on his pajama pants and rushed downstairs. He nearly knocked Phillips over who was headed for the office upstairs with a carafe of coffee. Wes caught the carafe in the air and the tray in his other hand.

"Sorry Phillips, I'm looking for Jen."

"Miss Jen went out early this morning looking for flowers for the wedding."

"We were supposed to do that together tomorrow with the wedding planner." Wes said angrily. "She should be taking better care of herself."

"That's all I know Mister Wes, I'm sorry I can't help you more have you tried calling her cell phone?"

"No not yet but that's the next thing I'm going to do."

Wes went into the sitting room and sat down on the massive leather chair his father loved to occupy in the evening when he read the paper. He picked up the phone and dialed Jen's number. He heard the familiar ring in the entrance hallway. Wes put the phone down and walked toward the sound. Jen's phone was vibrating and playing music on the entranceway table.

"Dammit Jen, where are you?" Wes said angrily.

Jen watched as the time ship set down gently on the sand. Alex appeared out of the portal and walked up to her. He reached down and hugged her. Then pulled away and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm all right, a little morning sickness but I'm doing fine."

"Jen, I have bad news. There's nothing we can do for you but let the pregnancy take its course."

"Then why did you come here."

"Because I wanted to give you this." Alex said extending a small box toward her.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

Jen pulled at the pretty pink ribbon encircling the little grey box. She opened it and found a dazzling moonstone ring.

"I don't understand."

"Jen, let me take you back to the future. Wes will never have to know. I can help you. I'll work day and night to save you and your baby."

"Alex, you know I can't I love Wes."

"I love you Jen I always have. I don't want you to die."

"If I'm meant to die, then that's my destiny."

"We can change our destiny. You and Wes taught me that."

"Alex my life is here." Jen said reaching up and wiping away a tear that slipped out from under his dark glasses."

"Good bye Jen." Alex said touching her face.

"Good bye Alex." Jen answered.


	33. Jen's Destiny Chapter 33

Jen fussed with the flowers in her hair as she stood before the mirror in her wedding dress. The day had finally arrived and Jen was as nervous as ever.

"You look beautiful." Carter said stepping into the room.

"Thank you" She answered quietly.

"Jen, are you all right?" Carter asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think it's just the excitement of the wedding and a little morning sickness." Jen turned to the side and looked at herself again in the mirror. "Are you sure no one can tell?"

"If they do, then so what?" Carter said surprised at how conscious she was of her pregnancy. "You're getting married and everyone here knows that they are for all the right reasons."

"I know."

"Jen what's really bothering you? You haven't been yourself for months. Wes is seeing it too. He's really worried about you Jen. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jen moved the beautiful bouquet of pink red and yellow roses that Wes had bought her for the wedding. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. In the future they didn't have flowers like here in the present. It was one of the things she missed the most when she had returned to her own time.

"Jen." Carter said waking her from her reverie.

"I'm sorry, Carter if I tell you this you can't tell anyone not even Dana."

"Whoa, this must be really important. Jen you know you can trust me."

"I'm dying."

"What do you mean? You're pregnant there's no way you can be dying?"

"The women in the future don't carry children anymore, at least the women who were genetically engineered. They felt that engineering children was better because they could eliminate so many diseases. We don't have cancer, chickenpox, or even allergies."

"Sounds like you've come a long way."

"We have. But we've sacrificed along the way. The biggest sacrifice was that the women were engineered to have the female organs but they were smaller and not used by the body. We don't even menstruate."

"Ok that's a little more information than I needed to hear." Carter said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry." Jen apologized. "I was just trying to explain a little better so you would understand. My pregnancy is a miracle in itself, but for me to carry this child is going to mean sacrificing my own life for it. My body isn't made to carry children no one in the future can. Those that have miscarry in the first three months. I'm an exception, I don't know how or why but I've made it to month five without much trouble."

"Maybe you're wrong about it." Carter suggested.

Jen stared off into space. Carter moved over to where she was standing and turned her so that he could look into her eyes.

"Whatever the future holds Jen, Wes is going to be by your side no matter what. So why don't you enjoy this day and the many days after it that you and Wes are going to have together. Your friends are all here even Katie Trip and Lucas."

"They are?" Jen said brightening. Then her look turned to concern. "What about Trip? I don't think people are ready to see a Zybrian yet."

"Don't worry." Carter said producing a black beret. "We've got it all under control."

"What would I do without you?" Jen said hugging him.

"You would be lost I know." Carter said grinning.

"Now you sound like Joel."

"God forbid." Carter said laughing.

"You're not going to tell him."

"No. Jen I gave you my word and I won't go back on it. But I think you should tell him."

"I can't, not yet."

"You'll know when the time is right." Carter said reassuringly.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Dana said bursting into the room followed by Taylor, Katie, and Marie in their robin's egg blue dresses. "Wes is already at the front of the church and Eric says he's about ready to crawl out of his skin."

"Well." Carter said.

"Let's get married." Jen said standing up and picking up her bouquet.

"All right then." Carter said offering her his arm. "Let's get this show on the road."


	34. Jen's Destiny Chapter 34

As the bridal overture began Jen's heart skipped a beat. Carter felt her tense up and placed his hand on her lower back.

"This is the day you've been wishing for all your life Jen. We can't start the wedding without you."

Jen breathed in slowly. "I know." She answered taking her first step toward the aisle that led to her future.

(Wes' point of view.)

"Good lord." Wes thought as he saw Jen appear with Carter in the doorway of the church. "She's so beautiful." Then he felt a sharp poke.

"Earth to Wes." Eric teased. "Put your eyes back in your head."

"Eric she's…." Wes breathed.

"Stunning." Eric finished for him.

(Jen's POV)

As she made her way down the aisle to the man that would soon be her husband a strange sense of calm came over her she knew that this was going to be the most perfect beautiful day of her life. As their eyes met when Carter placed her hand in Wes' she could feel he was trembling too. Then she noticed the tears that sparkled in his eyes.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…." The minister began.

But Jen and Wes were lost in each other's eyes. Knowing that this was the day they'd dreamed of and it was actually able to happen. Katie, Trip, and Lucas had also made the journey to be there making the day even more perfect.

"Wesley and Jennifer have decided that they would write their own vows which they will share with each other at this time. Wes, you may begin." The minister said solemnly.

Wes breathed in slowly and began. "Jen, from the first day I met you I knew you were the one. The one that would make all of my dreams come true. The one that I knew I could spend the rest of my days loving and being loved in return unconditionally, perfectly. I knew you would one day be my wife Jen, and I promise you for as long as I have breath in my body that I will love you with my whole body, mind, and spirit and that I will always be there for you no matter what life throws at us. We've been to the edge of disaster and separated for what was an eternity and through all that we're still together after all of it. I think what sums it up most is that I love you more than my own life and you are my world and I promise you that our world will be filled with happiness and joy and if there is pain and sorrow we will get through it together. The wedding vows say in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, for richer and for poorer. Jen, I love you so much that I will always vow to you that I will be the best husband I can be. You are the most amazing woman that I know and I am so fortunate to be blesses with having an eternity to spend with you."

Jen's eyes were filled with tears as she took out the small sheet of paper that she had folded neatly in her glove. She was up all night writing these vows and she didn't know if she did not know if she could make it through the words without totally breaking down into tears.

She breathed in and began. "Wes, I've always loved you. You've been my rock when everything seemed hopeless. You awakened my spirit and nurtured my soul. You let me experience feelings that I didn't know I had the ability to have. You made me whole. You showed me how endless and amazing our love is and even how much more this world has to offer. I promise that I will love you eternally and perfectly. I vow to you that I will give you everything that you have given me and so much more. I love you and I always will."

"With the giving and receiving of rings and the exchanging of vows you have shown in the eyes of God and the eyes of man your love. And now it is my privilege to pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride."

A great cheer filled the church as Wes and Jen shared their first kiss as man and wife.


	35. Jen's Destiny Chapter 35

Endings ----- Beginnings

Jen and Wes had said goodbye to the last of the partygoers at the reception and all that were left were Eric, Elise, Wes, Mr. Collins and Jen. Wes and his father had gone to take care of the bar tab that had been run up that evening by their guests, Elise had gone to get the car so it left her and Eric alone for a few moments. Eric noticed the pensive look on her face.

"Jen he already knows." Eric said touching her shoulder.

"Knows what?" Jen said shocked.

"He knows that this baby may kill you."

Jen wobbled a little at the shock of it all, Eric steadied her. Jen looked up at him her face very pale.

"How long has he known?"

"Since your sonogram. He noticed the strange look on the doctor's face and while you were getting dressed he cornered him and asked him what was going on. The doctor told him everything." Eric answered easing Jen into a chair.

"Oh my God, why didn't he say anything."

"Because he knew you would tell him when you were ready."

"Well that was some bar tab over three thousand dollars," Wes said strolling up to them casually. "I didn't realize that people could drink so much."

Wes noticed Jen's pallor, "Jen are you all right?" he asked kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his.

"Your hand is so cold." He said blowing on it and rubbing on it to try to warm it up.

"It's just been a long night is all." Jen answered her voice very weak.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and get checked out at the hospital?"

"No," Jen answered.

"Wes it's your wedding night, aren't you exhausted." Eric countered before Wes could insist.

"Well , I guess…" He began.

"Well think about it if you were pregnant wouldn't you be twice as exhausted?"

"You're right Eric." Wes conceded. "But we're going to get plenty of rest on our secret honeymoon. I have the bags in the car and we're all ready to go."

"Wes, I can't travel in my wedding dress."

"I have that all taken care of." Wes said producing a pair of very comfortable looking white set of sweats that said 'Bride'.

"What about your tux?"

Wes produced a pair of black sweats printed with the word 'Groom'.

"Good lord." Eric said putting a head to his forehead "How cheesy can you get."

"Maybe you would like a pair when you and Elise finally tie the knot."

"If you do that." Eric warned.

"You know you'd love that."

"Well, I'd love to see you try."

"Jen why don't you go get changed and I'll give my best man here my tux and we'll get out of here."

"What time does your flight leave?" Elise asked returning to the group.

"Whatever time we get there, the Bio lab company jet is at my disposal."

"Must be nice to be rich." Tommy Oliver commented stepping coming in through one of the hallways.

"I think I'll go get changed," Jen said. "Elise could you help me?"

"Sure!" Elise answered. "We'll go to the bride's room and be right back. Then I'll take the dress to the cleaners and have it preserved for you."

"Thank you so much Elise. For everything you've done."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" She said wrapping an arm around Jen's shoulders.

Wes watched as the two of them walked away.

"You're lucky." Tommy said smiling at Wes. "You've got yourself a great girl."

"She is isn't she?" Wes agreed. "You'll find someone soon."

"I had someone once." Tommy said his expression darkening.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"We grew apart."

"So, why are you still here?" Wes asked changing the subject quickly and lightening the mood a bit.

"I wanted to wish you the very best and the most happiest of marriages."

"That's all?"

"No, we have a small ranger tradition set up outside for you and Jen when you're ready."

Wes looked at Eric questioningly. He just nodded at Tommy.

"Well then, I'll get changed and we'll be right out."

About ten minutes later Jen emerged from the Bride's room and found Wes already changed waiting for her.

"You were always the one to get your clothes off first what happened?" Wes teased.

"You try unbuttoning fifty million teeny weenie buttons." Jen giggled.

"No easy task." Elise agreed emerging with the dress on a hanger.

"Well the other rangers have a surprise outside for us some kind of ranger tradition. So we better get a move on."

Jen nodded.

As they exited the doors they were surprised to see a squad of silver guardians at the doorway and all of the other rangers morphed with their weapons drawn. Tommy was at the bottom of the stairway morphed as well.

"Rangers salute!" Tommy ordered.

The rangers raised their weapons.

"Silver guardians atten shun!" Eric ordered.

The guardians raised their sabers. Jen and Wes descended the stairs slowly looking from ranger to ranger as they descended the rangers went from the Dino thunder rangers at the top to the original rangers at the bottom. When they reached Tommy they paused.

"Power down." All the rangers said in unison demorphing.

"Power down." Tommy said.

"As the power has been drawn down from age to age from ranger to ranger and from life to life. We've all commited ourselves to protecting all that is good and right in the world. Nothing is more precious and good than pure true love shared by friends and family and husbands and wives. We wish you the greatest of happiness and beauty and joy through your lives. May the power protect you."

"Thank you Tommy." Wes said barely able to speak.

"Know that we are all with you always."

Eric came up behind them and moved to the limo and opened the door for them. Wes shook Tommy's hand and Jen kissed him on the cheek. Then walked to the waiting limo.

"Have a safe trip." Eric said extending his hand to Wes.

"See you in about 3 weeks." Wes said helping Jen into the limo.

Eric closed the door behind them just as Jen exclaimed "How many roses can you fit in a limousine Wes they're beautiful!"

-The end-

Or is it the beginning of another story?


End file.
